Forest of the Mind
by ninja-swadloon-insomniac47
Summary: i don't know how to summarize this but, boy gets lost in woods, meets a pokemon, fights team rocket, saves other pokemon, and teams up with other people. if it doen't sound interesting, read chapter2, it's the interesting one. chapter1 is descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

**well, here is my new pokemon fanfic. hopefully, this will be better that the original 3 Steps to Pokemon. character descriptions:(some might not come till later.)**

**Tony Cartiz **

**green hair**

**brown eyes**

**5'8''**

**145 lbs**

**slender**

**wears glasses(thin rectangular)**

**green hoodie over brown shirt. black shoes, tan pants**

* * *

**Ruby Garnet**

**purple streak in red hair**

**blue eyes**

**5'6''**

**125 lbs**

**red jacket over pink shirt, purple shoes, jeans. red beret.**

* * *

**Brooke Sealock**

**blue hair**

**brown eyes**

**5'7''**

**130 lbs**

**blue hoodie over gray shirt, blue flats, skinny jeans**

* * *

**Oak Lam**

**brown hair**

**gray eyes**

**5'11''**

**160 lbs**

**yellow turtleneck, orange shoes, gray pants, fedora**

* * *

**Gray Daimen**

**white hair with black tips**

**sunglasses**

**5'9''**

**150 lbs**

**black hoodie, dark blue sweatpants, white shoes, black turtleneck.**


	2. Lost

**so, this is it! The first chapter of State of Mind. this will have approximately the same characters. anyway, ONTO THE FIC!**

* * *

I am so lost right now. One moment I'm trying to find the Camp office, the next, I'm 10 miles out somewhere. I now officially hate this Summer camp. I was also informed to bring a buddy in case this situation happens. Sadly, I ate him a few miles back.

My only candy bar I brought, a Caramel Buddy. I adjust my glasses.

I was also informed that there _are _wild bears in the woods. Hopefully not Grizzlies. While they can't climb and they aren't scavengers, they are super tough and aggressive. Preferably the animals are more along the cowardly side like Black Bears.

I see a flash of pink. I don't recall any animals having the coloration of pink. I clean my glasses and look again. I see nothing pink other than this flower. I then study the plant that the flower is on. "That's strange" I say,"I Didn't see this plant in the local flora guidebook." I take a few clippings, including the flower, and put them in my pack. I then see yet another flash of color, this time purple. I go over to where I thought I saw it.

"What the-" is all I have time to say before a Rattata jumps at my face and proceeds to maul me using Bite.

Tony used Punch!

The Rattata gets knocked off but lands on it's feet.

It wasn't very effective.

Rattata uses Tackle!

I'm knocked down again.

Rattata uses Bite!

"OW!"

It's super effective!

Tony uses kick.

The Rattata is kicked out of the small clearing.

Tony Wins!

Wild Rattata colony appears!

"Crap." I say, then. I RUN! "AAAAAAAAA!" I'm being chased by a horde of rats. I thought this only happens in movies. I jump and mix a little parkour in to get to the first branch of a moderately tall tree. I pull myself up and watch the Rattata climb up after me. "Oh, COME ON!" I move to the edge of a slightly higher branch and move to another tree. I then break the part of the branch I'm not on, so they have more trouble getting to me, and move like the creatures of the Abyss are after me.

* * *

(30 minutes later)

"Finally lost them" I say to myself,

I then shimmy down the trunk and stretch. I sit down on the ground and meditate/listen for signs of human life. I hear nothing. '_I seem to have moved into the world of Pokemon because, there are Rattata so, I should try to find a Psychic type_' I reason,

'_That does seem to be the best course of action for you right now._'

"Yeah...Wait.. WHO SAID THAT?"

'_You mean, who thought that. It was me._' an Espeon walks out of some bushes,

'_No need for making a ruckus, I'll stick to mental communication._' I think,

'_You catch on quick for a human_' Thinks the Pokemon,

'_Where are my manners, my name is Tony Cartez_' I think,

'_I don't have a name_'

'_Can I give you a name? If it's not impolite to ask_'

'_Be my guest,_'

'_Funny, cause I'm in your world...how about Ruby?_' I ask,

'_Sounds fitting, I do have a red stone embedded in my skull_' thinks Ruby,

'_Do you know any nearby settlements?_'

'_There is Pewter City south from here. _'

'_Let's go there then_.' I think,

'_Race you there!_' Ruby thinks,

'_I would, however, I don't know the way so you have to lead._'

'_Still going to beat you there._'

I sigh,'_Let's just go, lead the way captain._'

* * *

(23 miles of walking later)

I see the sun starting to set behind some mountains,

'_Ruby, we should set up camp for the night._' I communicate,

'_Good idea, what do we use for shelter?_' she asks,

'_Let's see what I have,_' I think, I set my pack down and start rummaging through it. I find the plant clippings, a sleeping bag '_I could have sworn that I left it at the cabin_', a tent '_How'd this fit? and I didn't even pack this_', 3 pokeballs '_Okay now this is crazy_' a note that reads -Dear Tony, welcome to the world of pokemon. I expanded your backpack's space and gave you a pokedex and a few pokeballs. I also hid a pokemon earpiece translator in your pack. sincerely, the author -. a pokedex, a few food bars, my clothes, and, after some rummaging, an earpiece.

'_I have a tent, we can use that. Or, if you want, a pokeball._' I transmit,

'_You have pokeballs?_' asks Ruby,

'_Yes, but-_'

'_It's okay, if you want you can catch me._' she says with a small amount of an unknown feeling following

'_Okay, but I get lonely._'

'_You don't have to keep me in the pokeball, you can just catch me._' The unknown feeling dissipates momentarily.

'_Let's just get this done so we can get to bed_' I think,

I throw a pokeball at her and it's a successful capture after 3 rocks. "Time for bed" I open up the tent's bag and quickly, thanks to some telekinesis, get it erected. I toss my pack and stuff inside and start changing into my pajamas.

'_So that's where you got bitten_' Ruby snickers,

"Oi! No peeping! And how did you know I got bit?" I ask while blushing

'_Mental searching. And watching you._' she sends slyly,

"So you were that pink flash."

'_Yep._' she snickers again, '_Are you intending to put some clothes on?_'

I blush even more and put my pants on quickly,

'_Aww, I was enjoying the show._'

"Pervert" I pull my shirt on,

'_I also know you only know that pokemon are intelligent animals_'

"Yeah" I unzip my sleeping bag,"Isn't that a correct assumption?"

Ruby giggles, '_Partly_' She becomes enveloped in white and when it's gone a beautiful young woman(Red hair with a purple streak, blue eyes, nightclothes and a red beret) is sitting where Ruby was, "This is the other part."

"Ruby?" I ask,

"Yup"

"Oh great now I have another thing to deal with" I sigh, "C'mon then, lay down here" I pat the space next to me

"Oh so this is what you meant about being lonely," says Ruby,

"It was my idea when you were in animal form and I'm sticking to it." I respond, "Just don't betray my trust"

"Party-pooper"

"Good night Ruby" I say then I roll over so my back is facing Ruby.

"Good night Tony"

* * *

**Okay, hopefully it all makes sense and is enjoyable. Review me your opinions. and Flames will be responded to by blocking the offender.**


	3. Gray, Gray the mute ninja

**well, well, well, I should remove these wells. at least two... oh Hi! this is Forest of the Mind...I forgot the name of the fic on the first chapter -_-' sorry.  
**

**Ruby: get back to typing!**

**Fine...Ruby mysteriously grows a moustache.**

**Ruby(now with moustache): Hey!**

**..which disappears.**

**Ruby(back to normal):Thank you**

**Tony: ONTO THE FIC!**

* * *

(Tony's P.O.V.)

I wake up and feel a weird mixture of hot and cold. I look down and find that 1. my shirt is off and 2. Ruby's head is on my bare chest. '_Well, what an interesting development_' Ruby stretches and yawns. I go limp, close my eyes and calm my breathing. "Hmm, oops, better put his shirt back on.. well, he did say he was lonely"

"Yes, I did." I say, still with my eyes closed,

"AAAAAAA!" I get punched in the chest,

"Ooof" I grunt opening my eyes,

"Serves you right."

"You're psychic! You should have sensed that I am awake." I say,

"Still, you scared me." she says rubbing her arm,

"Well, after this type of morning, let's start the day" I say,

"Can I watch you get dressed?" asks Ruby,

I pat her head, smile and say:"No",

"Aww" she groans,

"Now shoo, I need to change."

"Fine"she pouts and leaves. I get dressed in a army-green denim jacket over a lighter green tee with jeans. Once dressed, I remove myself and my stuff from the tent and start taking down the shelter. Out of the corner of my eye I see a white flash. I pack away the tent and see that Ruby switched back into animal form.

"Ready to go?" I ask,

'_Yes_' she answers,

"Let's go" I say,

We continue our journey south towards Pewter City.

* * *

(1 hour later)

'_AHAHAHAHAHA_'

"Very funny, I forgot that caterpie are annoyed easily. Now help me out of this String Shot"

'_AHAHAHAHAHAHA HA. Okay, I"ll help._'

A few psychic attacks later and I'm free.

"Thank you" I brush myself off,

'_Shh, do you hear that?_' Ruby asks me,

I crouch down '_Hear what?_'

'_H__umans talking._'

'_You must have better hearing than me._'

'_Seems like it. What are they saying?_'

'_I'll transmit what I hear to you._' says Ruby,

* * *

(What Ruby is hearing:)

"Why the hell are we out here Dylan?"

"I don't know Greg, the boss just told me to find another Team Rocket member and take him with me out here."

"Why did he need two people out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I said I don't know! Damn it Greg. While we're here, let's get some pokemon for the Boss."

"Good Idea...Think he'll want this Metapod?"

"No...why?"

"'Cause it's shiny. It's orange-brown."

"That's a Kakuna...OH SHIT! RUN!"

*Sounds of bugs buzzing. And Pokemon Bug-type attacks.*

"uuuugh"

"uuuugh"

"Stupid Shiny Butterfree."

"THOSE WERE BEEDRILL YOU IDIOT!"

"What's that noise?"

"I'm ignoring you now Greg"

"I'm serious, it sounds like leaves rustli-grk"

"Greg? Where did you -gak."

*dragging sounds*

* * *

(Tony's P.O.V.)

'_W__hat was that?_' I ask,

'_Team Rocket members getting dragged somewhere_'

'_Who was dragging them?_'

'_I don't know_' says Ruby,

Suddenly an ninja drops in front of us with his sword point at my throat.

"..." he says, (**A/N thought this would be funny**)

A Sneasel drops down next to him "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asks the Sneasel,

"Umm, would you believe that I got lost in the woods of another dimension, got bit in the ass by a Rattata, met an Espeon, this one, teamed up with her, set up camp last night, slept, headed toward Pewter City, stopped by Ruby, the Espeon, listened to some Team Rocket grunts, and now we're here? By the way I'm Tony, I would shake your hand, however, you've got a pointy object at my throat " I exhale,

"..." the ninja withdraws the katana and sheaths it.

"It appears that he does believe you. I'm Jackal, and the ninja here is Gray. He got his vocal chords ripped out by a pokemon and now he can't talk. I'm his voice box." says the Sneasel,

The ninja nods and reaches out a hand to help me up. I then shake his hand. "Thank you Gray."

'_Ignoring me?_' asks Ruby,

The ninja shakes his head then stares at Ruby,

'_O__h, we need to leave. Now_'

"Why Ruby?"

'_Gray here told me that there's going to be huge battalion of Team Rocket coming._'

"Okay. Let's move it."

The ninja plugs in some ear buds to an Ipod and put them in his ears.

"Music now? Really?" I ask,

Gray draws a dagger,

"Point made."

We start running through the woods, away from the place that Gray took out the Grunts. A helicopter passes overhead.

"Got anything I can use?" I ask Gray while we are running,

He hands me a smallish katana,

"Thank you" and we continue running.

Suddenly, Gray stops. I skid past him and have to turn around to get to where he stopped.

"What's the problem?" I ask,

Gray nods to Jackal and knocks me out.

* * *

(Gray's P.O.V.)

I've been such a nuisance to Team Rocket lately that it was only a matter of time until they sought me out. A bit surprisingly they were not that far from my dojo/hut/workshop/forge. I even went so far as to lay out pipes for my smoke to disperse with no trace. I suppose dumb luck. Also, I found a Dimension Hopper. Tony, he said his name was. Anyway I only trust, other than myself, my pokemon of the position of my D.H.W.F.. I had to knock him and the Espeon out. We needed the materials and Tony needs a lot of training before I can begin to rely on him. That is, if he isn't a TR sympathiser. I'll put him through my Polygraph. Man, he's heavy. Hopefully I sedated him enough to go through his pack before he awakens. I did use my own cocktail of chemicals after hitting him. I hate the fact that I can't talk. On the plus side, I'm almost done with my mental-to-audio speaker. It'll go great with this visor I'm wearing(**A/N when thinking on how Gray looks, think of Snake from G.I. Joe. and add a lot of grey.**)The visor provides night-vision, binoculars, a screen (**Like Iron Man or Spy Kid's sunglasses**) and thermal vision.

I lift Tony over my shoulder and put him on one of my guest cots in the front room(the dojo) and take his pack into my workshop(hidden trapdoor) for inspection. I told Jackal to put the Espeon on the cot next to him and alert me when they begin to awaken. As for the question about how I told Jackal without a voice: I know sign language. A modified version that all my pokemon know how to decipher. They can't use my signs themselves but, they just have to know how to read it. I dump the packs contents on my table. I see some MREs, a Pokedex(A normal Pokedex. nothing else) and Pokeballs(empty but one, I assume it's the Espeon's) plant clippings, clothes(nothing hidden inside them), Tent(normal) a sleeping bag(high quality but, normal) and ear piece that seems to translate pokemon speech into english, and some ashes. Must have left it open near the fire.

I Re-pack the items in the pack and go back to the dojo. I drop the pack next to Tony and go to the hut part(same floor, regular door.) for some food. I make great enchiladas. So I make them.

* * *

(Tony's P.O.V.)

My head feels like pudding. I must have been drugged. Injection judging on a slight, sharp, pain in my arm. I've been drugged into unconsciousness before and I memorized how it felt.

'_ahl nq wy un fuqhne jhqb _' I hear in my head,

"Ruby, Wait a little bit before using any psychic stuff. It'll be messed up, I can't understand you." I say, a bell rings,

'_ring-a-ding-ding-ding-ring-a-ding-ding-ding_'

"What'd the fox say?" I ask,

Ruby sighs, then switches to human form,

"I was trying to say, where are we?"

"I don't know, somewhere Gray took us." I answer,

A door opens and Gray steps out,"You are now in Gray's Dojo. His hut is connected to by this door." says Jackal

"I mean our position." clarifies Ruby,

"This is our Home. The location is secret." Says Jackal,

Gray nods and motions for us to go through the door,

We comply. We enter a kitchen that, to be honest, looks low-tech. Except for the oven/stove. The fire pit in the middle looks great though.

"Houdini!" yells Jackal,

Laughter comes from the bread box. The fire pit disappears and is replaced by a Zoroark.

"Remove the illusions."

"Aw Jackal, you always ruin my fun." The room we're in transforms into a shaft. The floor drops from under us,

"AAAAAAA!" Ruby jumps on me,

"Houdini, last warning."

"Fine" the Zoroark pouts, the room is now an extremely fancy/high-tech kitchen.

"Thank you, now go get the others."

"Yes Captain!" Houdini salutes Jackal and marches off in a military uniform,

"Is he always like that?" I ask,

"Sadly, yes."

"Where's my hat?" asks Ruby,

"The red beret?" I ask,

"Yes."

"By your feet"

"Thanks" Ruby bends down and replaces her hat.

Gray does some hand gestures and Jackal nods,

"Gray wants you to sit down at the table, food will be laid out shortly."

As if to prove the 'Shortly' point, Gray walks in with five trays of-

"Enchiladas!" I exclaim,

"Looks we have a fan already Gray." Says Jackal laughing slightly,

Gray nods And removes his mask and hood. He has white hair with black tips and one green eye and one red eye.

'_He looks like Christmas_'

I nod.

* * *

(after Dinner)

"That was amazing, I am stuffed" I say,

"Hello Stuffed, I'm Ready For Dessert" says Houdini,

"Enough with your jokes Houdini" says Chess, (Pawniard)

"I thought it was funny" says Carrie, (Seviper)

"I have to agree with Carrie" I say,

"Pity Grace isn't here" Says Clipper(Scyther)(Grace is an Absol.)

Gray nods in agreement, Then signs something while smiling. All his pokemon laugh, "Good one Gray" Says Houdini,

"Clean up!" says Jackal grabbing a pan,

"And the meal closes" Says Ruby also grabbing a pan from the table.

Once the table is cleared, Gray something to Jackal.

"Alright, goodnight Gray" Jackal says,

"Bedtime?" I ask,

"Only when you want to. If you do want to sleep, you can use the cots in the Dojo for tonight."

"Thanks" I say then head over to the Dojo.

* * *

**Whew. that was big, err, moderate. The real big ones are like The Blade And The Embrace, a good pokemon fanfic btw.**

**Ruby: Wrap this up so I can sleep.**

**fine, Review or P.M. me if you have any comments/ suggestions for the fic, or if you wish for me to clarify something that's messed up in this.**

**Tony: READ AND REVIEW!**

**Creeper: or I will eat your soul.**


End file.
